Jean Pierre Polnareff/Misc
2.2 2.3 |t3=Video Games |c3=3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 3.5 3.6 3.7 3.8 3.9 3.10 |t4=Trivia }} Major Battles Part 3 *Polnareff vs Muhammad Avdol *Polnareff vs Devo *Polnareff and Avdol vs Hol Horse *Polnareff and Kakyoin vs J. Geil *Polnareff and Jotaro vs Enya the Hag *Polnareff, Kakyoin and Jotaro vs Steely Dan *Polnareff and Avdol vs Cameo *Polnareff vs Chaka (possessed by Anubis) *Polnareff and Jotaro vs Khan (possessed by Anubis) *Polnareff (possessed by Anubis) vs Jotaro Kujo *Polnareff and Jotaro vs Alessi *Polnareff vs Daniel J. D'Arby *Polnareff vs Hol Horse *Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy vs Vanilla Ice *Polnareff, Jotaro, Kakyoin, and Joseph vs DIO Part 5 *Polnareff vs Diavolo *Polnareff, Giorno, Bucciarati, Mista, Narancia, and Trish vs Diavolo / Vinegar Doppio Relationships Family * : Not much has been shown of their relationship. However, it is fairly obvious that he loved her dearly. He spent years training his Silver Chariot and spent three years searching for the man who raped and murdered his sister who was J. Geil. He also carried a picture of her wherever he went. It is shown in flashbacks that he took care of her since she was young and was particularly close to her, especially since their mother died when he was three. When Cameo's Judgement claimed to be a Genie, Polnareff had him bring back his dead sister and when she was about to kill him, he initially could not fight back because he thought she was his sister. Friends * Muhammad Avdol: Possibly his best friend throughout the journey, Polnareff initially met the fortuneteller under DIO's control (as he had a flesh bud in his head) and challenged him to a battle. Avdol recognized his chivalrous soul and Polnareff was subsequently saved. Initially, Polnareff also thought less of Avdol when he learned that he ran from DIO rather than confront him, but Avdol's "sacrifice" considerably improved his view of him. After Avdol revealed he was alive, the two became great friends despite their opposite temperament. In fact a recurring theme for Avdol was that he often had to save Polnareff from danger such as with J. Geil and Hol Horse, Cameo with his stand Judgement, and Cream. During both Avdol's deaths, Polnareff mourned deeply the loss of his companion, and tried to wish for Avdol's return to life to Judgement. * Iggy: The two initially did not get along since Polnareff woke him up after a bumpy flight. Polnareff disliked Iggy's cocky and demeaning attitude and antagonized him frequently, causing Polnareff to be Iggy's most common target when it came to getting bitten and farted on. Despite this, during their fight against Cream, Iggy sacrificed himself to save Polnareff. Polnareff deeply mourned his sacrifice, admitting he initially thought Iggy was a stubborn shitty mutt but grew to love how stubborn he was and how he didn't get close to humans because it showed how proud he was, and it was this determination that allowed him to beat Cream. * Noriaki Kakyoin: The two were good friends and while not as close to him as he was to Avdol, the two greatly cared for each other and worked well together in battles, such as Polnareff's battle with J. Geil and when Joseph was infected by The Lovers, Kakyoin and Polnareff worked together to defeat him. The two did have a brief falling out when Mannish Boy attacked the gang with Death Thirteen and Polnareff didn't believe Kakyoin when he said the baby was the stand user, believing the journey had taken its toll on Kakyoin and made him crazy. However, upon learning that Kakyoin was right, he genuinely apologized and the two have gotten along since. For example, when the two were in a sinking submarine, the two were still able to joke around with each other and do a manly handshake. At the end of their journey, Polnareff mourned his comrades, including Kakyoin. * Jotaro Kujo: Polnareff and Jotaro were very close, their friendship being one of the few relationships for which Jotaro displayed open gestures of friendship such as comforting Polnareff when he rejected a possible love interest, and a teary farewell hug with him. By the time they got to Egypt, Polnareff's jolly temperament managed to make Jotaro appreciate him. Both respect each other as Stand users, Jotaro considering Silver Chariot dangerous enough so that he needs not restrain himself in a fight. Polnareff and Jotaro developed a habit to stick to each other, and Jotaro put himself at risk to save him from Anubis and DIO. It is unknown if Jotaro ever learned of Polnareff's fate after the events of part 5. * Joseph Joestar: The two got along well with Polnareff respecting Joseph's powers and authority and Joseph respecting Polnareff's abilities with Silver Chariot. While Polnareff had the least interaction with Joseph, it was evident the two got along such as joking with each other during the Death Thirteen and Oingo Boingo Brother arcs. Joseph tended to complain that Polnareff thought too much with his crotch and joked around too much, while Polnareff saw Joseph as sometimes silly and accident prone, (such as with the plane crash and when he tried riding a camel in the Sun arc). Nonetheless, Polnareff was willing to help out Joseph when he was attacked by Lovers and Joseph offered Polnareff a chance to come and live with him in America since he knew Polnareff had no one else back in France. Though Polnareff ultimately declined he was grateful that Joseph offered him the chance and bid him a teary farewell. It is unknown if Joseph ever learned of Polnareff's fate after the events of part 5. * Malèna: A kind woman Polnareff met when he was de aged by Alessi. She saw he was injured and took him to her house to take care of his wounds and clean him. Despite being a child, he was excited when she bathed him because of her beauty and the shared intimacy. When she was turned into a fetus by Alessi, he defeated Alessi to return her to normal. When she asked him where the child she saw was, rather than flirt with her, he pretended not to know because he didn't want to endanger her. It is obvious Polnareff developed genuine feelings for her. * Bucciarati's Gang: Polnareff first heard of Bucciarati's gang when they searched police databases to identify Diavolo. He chose to trust their righteousness and wanted to give them the Arrow so they could vanquish Diavolo, fully cooperating from the start with them. During the final fight, Polnareff acted as a voice of reason during the mayhem that Chariot Requiem and King Crimson were producing among the group. Finally Polnareff chose to stay close to Giorno Giovanna and was entrusted the Arrow inside Mr.President. Enemies * J. Geil: As the Man who raped and killed his sister, Polnareff greatly hated J. Geil. Polnareff finally got his vengeance when he had Silver Chariot repeatedly stab J.Geil, killing him. * Devo: Polnareff and Devo met as enemies, and while Polnareff thought little of Devo since he was a poor fighter, the shaman grew to hate Polnareff after Silver Chariot injured him, fueling the power of Ebony Devil. Polnareff later took revenge by killing Devo. * Anubis: Anubis was one of many assassins sent by DIO to kill the group. Originally Polnareff thought Anubis was just a sword but realized what he was when the sword possessed him. * Vanilla Ice: Jean Pierre hated Ice for the murders of Avdol and Iggy. Polnareff avenged Avdol and Iggy by stabbing Vanilla Ice in the face and forcing him into the sunlight. * Alessi: Originally Polnareff saw Alessi as another enemy, but after he changed Polnareff into a child and tried to kill Malèna, Polnareff grew to despise Alessi. After turning back into an adult, Polnareff pummeled Alessi along with Jotaro. * DIO: Like Kakyoin, he too met DIO and was placed under his control. After having the Flesh Bud removed by Jotaro, Polnareff decided to join the team, though at first for his own goals, as Polnareff theorized that DIO would know where his sister's killer would be. Even after he avenged her sister's death, Polnareff chose to stay with the group to defeat DIO. After the deaths of both Avdol and Iggy, Polnareff vowed to defeat DIO no matter what. * Diavolo: Polnareff investigated Diavolo in Italy, but only took the full measure of Diavolo's dangerousness during a clash after which he was left for dead and miraculously survived. Knowing he couldn't face Diavolo and Passione alone, and isolated from his allies, he laid low and waited for an opportunity. Polnareff was killed by Diavolo but then his soul was attached to Coco Jumbo. During the final moments of Vento Aureo, Polnareff showed that he didn't underestimate Diavolo one bit and advised Bucciarati's Gang. Video Games Famicom Jump II (FC) Polnareff appears as a support character during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part of the game. He does not fight, instead he can guide the player to the conditions that need to be done in order to finish that part. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC) Polnareff appears on the SFC title as one of the main 6 playable characters along with the other 5 Stardust Crusaders characters. Most of Polnareff's attacks include him using Silver Chariot to attack the enemy. Cult Jump (GB) Polnareff appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise included in the game. Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PS1/DC) Polnareff Befitting a charge character, Polnareff can string up offensive attacks to form a somewhat unstoppable pattern. His Million Spits has good strength. He also has good Stand combos that can be used to set up attacks for an execution of Special or Super moves. He's a good character for a juggle game. Armor Takeoff is highly damaging and, used with juggle tactics, he can inflict damage easily in comparison to the other characters. However, his combos like most charge characters require a different execution, and his mostly at times might need to start his combos with jump in midair attacks. Get past his difficult execution and with mastery of the Negative Edge technique in most Capcom fighters, and Polnareff's offense can be a force to be reckoned with if he gets the opportunity (especially with his jumping M attack providing good jump-ins). He is also one of the few characters able to remote control his Stand. Techniques * Million Spit: Sliver Chariot stabs forward multiple times. During Stand On, the player can tap the button used to increase hits. Can perform a dark version of this move as Anubis Polnareff. * Raydarts: Silver Chariot rushes forward with a stab. Polnareff dashes alongside in unison if the Stand is on. Polnareff also does this move during his basic throw. * Shooting Star: Silver Chariot flies up to the wall to cling onto it, then dive stabs at the foe. Polnareff flies alongside in unison if the Stand is on. Likely inspired by how he attempted to strike down Dio while the latter was listening for Jotaro's heartbeat. * Piercing Needles Sentence: Silver Chariot slashes forward, then after connecting, stabs the foe three times and then finishes with an upward flick slash; all in one combo of attacks. Can delay/charge up the attack, and can only use if the Stand is active. * Armor Takeoff: Silver Chariot slashes upward, then after launching the foe with the initial blow, sheds its armor and assaults it in multiple directions in midair as they fall back down. Level 1 Super. * Last Shot: Silver Chariot fires its rapier's blade in the style of a dart that bounces around the screen at high speeds. Button combo used depends on the trajectory at which the dart flies and bounces from, and can hit multiple times. Level 1 Super. The very attack he used to strike down Chaka, and one of his moves he keeps secret from even Jotaro. * Silver Chariot Requiem: Silver Chariot gets shot in the head by an arrow, and briefly transforms into its Requiem version. After the light emitted from the Stand fully engulfs the screen without interruption, the opponent is instantly put to sleep. Level 3 Super. One of the game's inter-chapter shoutouts. Due to the game being released around the same time as Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, his theme has an audible similarity with Strider Hiryu's, a detail that has persisted with fans to this day. Even his move, Armor Takeoff is frequently compared to Hiryu's Hyper Combo, Ragnarok as well. Black Polnareff This version of Polnareff is Polnareff possessed by the Anubis Stand after accidentally unsheathing Anubis' blade. This version of Polnareff is more aggressive as a result. As if Polnareff isn't good enough for offense, Black Polnareff is even better. His increased speed gives him a good confusion game. Despite the loss of an active Stand, his moves more than make up for it - all of his special and most super attacks can be chained from basic attacks. While this makes him a close-quarters character, the damage he deals pays off the effort. Also, he gains the properties of any Anubis Sword-wielder: the ability to remember attacks. Like Shadow Dio's Incomplete The World, his Stand Button now summons Dark Silver Chariot to attack briefly, enabling him to create amazing combos out of delayed pokes and frame traps. Techniques * Chariot's Split: A dark version of Million Split that does a set amount of hits but enables Polnareff to move around freely after calling Silver Chariot out. * Kirenzan (Ogre Chain Slash): One of Chaka's original techniques. Also known as Anubis Rush. Polnareff reaps forward with the Anubis sword, and is able to follow up with either Silver Chariot's arm stabbing downward in unison with Polnareff's arm or smashing its pommel onto the opponent via an overhead blow. * Tatsujin no Nitouryuu (Expert's Two-Blade Style): Silver Chariot is called out to attack forward with a sword twirl. Twirls either its rapier, the Anubis Sword, or both in succession. * Oboe TA! (MEMORIZED!): Reversal/counterattack, and one of Chaka's original techniques. Polnareff holds the sword downward in a reverse grip, and if hit while doing so, Silver Chariot appears and launch-slashes the foe upward and away. For every move countered, Polnareff will memorize the attack, and can counter it automatically should he normally block said memorized move(s). * Dame Oshi Iu Yatsu da (Making Sure The Fellow Says So): Silver Chariot performs the starting slash for Armor Takeoff. Should it connect, Silver Chariot will rapidly stab the foe forward as they fall back down, then does a final thrust with the Anubis Sword. The sword then flies back into Polnareff's hands after the attack. Level 1 Super. * Zettai ni Maken no Da! (An Absolute Defeat!): After a brief pause of activating the attack, Silver Chariot rushes forward with a Raydarts. Should that connect, Polnareff will then follow up with a rush forward through the foe with sword in hand, and will split the screen apart horizontally (akin to Chaka's Jigenzan). The startup of this move has great invincibility, making it a strong punishing tool. Level 1 Super. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) Based on his Part 5 appearance, Polnareff is playable in Chapter 19 of Super Story, facing Diavolo. In a wheelchair, Polnareff can freely move around the stage faster than the other characters. If Silver Chariot is activated, Polnareff will always move around the target enemy. Most of his moves consist of Silver Chariot using its rapier to attack, such as Silver Chariot shooting its blade and his fencing barrage as a charged move. When Polnareff takes a heavy hit from Diavolo, he will be knocked over, requiring Silver Chariot to pick him up. This means that Polnareff is completely defenseless if a Stand Break occurs. Polnareff is also available to play in some battles from Extra Story such as Ghiaccio and "The Boss" battles. His theme is also an orchestrated version of his previous theme from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Jump Super Stars (DS) Polnareff appears as part of Jotaro's 5-Koma Special Move. Where both Star Platinum and Silver Chariot punch and cut anything that gets in their way, shouting with their battle cries "ORAORAORA!!!" and "HORAHORAHORA!!!" (Similar to how Jotaro and Polnareff finished off Alessi). Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Polnareff returns as Jotaro's 5-Koma Special Attack. This time Polnareff also appears on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure World Intro along with the other Stardust Crusaders. All Star Battle (PS3) Polnareff is one of the 9 Part 3 ''characters in the game, and was among the second batch of characters confirmed along with Kakyoin, Giorno and Mista. Most of his attacks are similar to those from the Capcom game (''Heritage for the Future). As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Polnareff can turn Silver Chariot on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - Move and I'll skewer you!: Silver Chariot picks the opponent up with its free hand, before hitting them hard with the back of its rapier, sending them into the ground. While Silver Chariot is off: * Sand Kick: Polnareff kicks the opponent. Polnareff's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Start packing for hell!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to fly at the opponent and cut them with a swing of the sword. This move has two follow-ups. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** You have good sense!: Silver Chariot instantly pulls away from the opponent. This move can be used when an opponent is about to strike Silver Chariot or a defenseless Polnareff in order to grant him the time needed to block/dodge, or otherwise fool them into letting their guard down. ** You miserable cur!: Silver Chariot continues its attack by repeatedly stabbing the opponent and knocking them down. This move can also be used as a follow-up to "You have good sense!". This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Kiss my sword!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to skewer the opponent as they fly toward them at a downward angle. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Slices and dices!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to deliver a large downward swing of its rapier, knocking the opponent down hard enough for them to bounce. This move can reflect non-HHA/GHA projectiles, but to a much lesser degree compared to "Reap as you sow!" (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * My secret weapon!: Polnareff summons Silver Chariot to shoot its rapier's blade at the opponent as a projectile, knocking them down. The blade will also ricochet off the ground, sending it upward and allowing it to act as an anti-air. While Silver Chariot is on: * I'll cut you up!: Silver Chariot swings its rapier downward in a delayed middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. Polnareff's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * You shall be shish kabob!: Silver Chariot thrusts its sword forward in a fencing stab, and if it hits, the Stand gets closer and rapidly stabs the opponent before knocking them away. * Cuts everywhere else!: Silver Chariot swings it rapier around in swift, wild strikes, then swings it up. Depending on the attack button inputted, the number of hits is altered, with Heavy attack adding the effect of sending the opponent flying on the final hit. This ability can initiate Rush Mode, and is a Stand Rush skill that Polnareff can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Hurry up and die!: Polnareff jumps over the opponent and Silver Chariot stabs them overhead. The opponent is left crumpling to the ground if successful. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, and cannot be cancelled once Polnareff takes off. If "Off comes the armor!" is in effect, the move will instead down the opponent. (Comboable) * Reap as you sow!: Silver Chariot spins its rapier in a circle twice. This is an attack that does not do much damage, but doubles as an anti-air and can reflect non-HHA/GHA projectiles. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Polnareff's HHA is “'Off comes the armor!'”, which allows Silver Chariot to shed its armor, making it faster and allowing it to do multiple strikes in one attack, resulting in it having an increased overall damage output. His GHA can be used while the effect is active if he has enough, but is not altered in any way. The HHA's effect will last until the stock is used up. Polnareff's GHA is “'Seems I intimidate you, non?'”, where Silver Chariot lunges forward in a wide fencing stab. If it connects, Silver Chariot will hit them again into the air before shedding its armor. The Stand produces afterimages as it proceeds to assault the opponent from every direction with speed great enough to make it seem like they are being attacked by a group. Silver Chariot then circles Polnareff and 'merges' with its afterimages, finishing by delivering a final, powerful strike that pierces through the opponent. Besides the entire cast of Part 3, Polnareff also has special intros with almost all of the entire Part 5 cast (sans Fugo). Most of them express surprise at seeing a younger and perfectly ambulatory Polnareff, though he doesn't recognize them, instead being either ready to fight against the enemy Stand user present, or angrily asking them who they are (as the Part 5 cast only know of the one-eyed, paraplegic Polnareff of their time, whilst ASB's version is naturally based on his Part 3 incarnation). Against Diavolo, the two will say the same lines they used in the Part 5 flashback where Polnareff realizes how King Crimson's powers work, as a recreation of their first battle. Notably in his intro with Mista, Polnareff will wonder if Mista's Stand is the same as Hol Horse's Emperor. Polnareff also has two alternate costumes, the first being the attire he used during his flash-back story (the one where he met DIO for the first time) and the second one, inspired by his attire from Heritage for the Future's promotional materials. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Polnareff appears as one of the several Part 3 characters who possess a Metal Stiker. His FINISH move makes Silver Chariot appears and attack the defeated opponent with its sword several times. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Polnareff was confirmed for the game alongside Hol Horse. As a Stand User, Polnareff is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * Style Action - Off comes the armor!: Silver Chariot sheds its armor, making it faster and allowing it to triple the strikes it deals in most of its attacks, resulting in it having an increased overall damage output. The only drawback is that the Stand itself will take more damage. This Style Action can only be activated when Polnareff's stamina gauge is full. * Sharp intuition!: Silver Chariot quickly swipes its sword as it and Polnareff leap backwards high into the air, allowing Polnareff to narrowly evade potential attacks while dealing a small amount of damage. The leap itself can be cancelled into "My secret weapon!" or any other mid-air attack. * You miserable cur!: Silver Chariot attacks by rapidly stabbing up to 11 times while advancing forward, the last hit sending opponents flying. * My secret weapon!: Silver Chariot shoots its rapier's blade as a projectile, leaving opponents hit crumpling. If it misses its target, the blade will also ricochet off the ground and walls up to five times in varying attempts to hit once more. * Right back at you!: Silver Chariot spins its rapier, using it as a shield. The next attack by an opponent with be reflected back at them, and the skill is also capable of reflecting projectiles. * EX - My secret weapon!: The blade's speed and damage is increased. * EX - You miserable cur!: The attack lands 3 more hits, and can be cancelled into various skills, attacks, and jumps. If the normal version of "You miserable cur!" is used during the attack, Silver Chariot will transition into the skill without first returning to Polnareff, increasing the effective range of the attack. JoJolities * Off comes the armor!: Polnareff must use his Style Action. (200 Points) * Not even Jotaro knows about Chariot's secret weapon!: Polnareff must connect "My secret weapon!" twice. (200 Points) * I will banish you to the abyss of despair.: Polnareff must Retire an opponent. (300 Points) * Back to hell with you!: Polnareff must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) * I'll leave the rest up to the guy down below.: Polnareff must achieve a collective hit count of 300. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - I believe you just shivered.: It works the same as the one from All Star Battle. * With Jotaro - Let's put the final nail in the coffin.: Polnareff and Jotaro summon Silver Chariot and Star Platinum to take turns attacking the opponent. Star Platinum follows with an uppercut, and the two of them begin yelling out their Stand Cries ("HORAHORAHORA!" and "ORAORAORA!") while stabbing and pummeling the opponent, respectively. This attack references how they defeat Alessi in Chapter 209. * With Avdol - Flame Rapier: Avdol binds the opponent with Red Bind, then Magician's Red sets fire to Silver Chariot's rapier. Polnareff thanks him as Silver Chariot assaults the trapped enemy with its red-hot blade and activates an explosion when the rush ends. * With Iggy - Mad Dance of Sand and Swords: Polnareff calls for Iggy's assistance only to turn around and see him taking a nap; Angry, Polnareff furiously attacks the opponent with Silver Chariot and jumps into the air, before Iggy ultimately joins him as the two deliver a finishing blow with their Stands diving through. Story Mode At the end of the events of Stardust Crusaders, just before boarding his plane back to France, Polnareff is ambushed by a revived, yet brainwashed Avdol and Iggy. Injured but alive, Polnareff managed to escape and warn Jotaro and Joseph, who encountered a time-displaced Robert E. O. Speedwagon. After guiding the former allies to the rooftops where Kakyoin was killed, Jotaro and Joseph defeat the both of them. Polnareff can tell that Avdol and Iggy really were revived, but something was wrong with them. Polnareff along with the other two Joestars then encountered a revived N'Doul and Kakyoin, who was suffering from the same effect as Avdol and Iggy. Polnareff joins with Jotaro to defeat both, with N'Doul defeated and Kakyoin unconscious. With the help of Robert E. O. Speedwagon, the remaining members of the 3rd Joestar Group use one of the Saint's Corpse parts to not only break Kakyoin from his mind control, but also use another one nearby to travel throughout the timeline and recover their fallen allies. In the Vento Aureo arc, Polnareff, along with Kakyoin and Joseph, were split up from Jotaro and Speedwagon, and they were transported to a train station in Rome, Italy. Polnareff tells his allies to catch up with Jotaro first and meet each other on the station Polnareff is staying. While waiting for his allies, Polnareff found a turtle called Mr.President walking around the station. As Polnareff regrouped with Jotaro and Speedwagon, he introduced him to Giorno Giovanna. Giorno himself felt like he had met Polnareff before, but was interrupted by a revived Vanilla Ice and one of Giorno's fallen revived allies, Bruno Bucciarati. After defeating the two, but not before they escaped, Polnareff confirmed to Jotaro that Ice was the most dangerous servant of DIO, as he was the one responsible for the deaths of Avdol and Iggy. However, Polnareff felt something suspicious on Vanilla Ice, as he was still a vampire like DIO, but somehow can survive the sunlight for some strange reason. The remaining members of Bucciarati's gang: Giorno, Guido Mista, Trish Una and recently revived Narancia Ghirga recognized that the Polnareff they knew had his soul transferred into Mr.President's body because of Giorno's recognition. They also soon realize that this was his past self, which in turned confused Polnareff at their claim, who had not yet lived through these events at that moment. The remaining members choose not to reveal Polnareff's fate, by pretending that they did not meet yet and rubbed it off as a joke. Once the next Corpse part had been found, the heroes (sans Jotaro) entered Mister President's body as Jotaro himself carries them to transport to another point of the timeline. Transported during the events of the Diamond is Unbreakable ''arc, he, Jotaro and Kakyoin are called by Joseph for a meeting about the true culprit behind the timeline interference, and soon find out that the culprit was still DIO. However, they remain unaware that the DIO they saw was different and from an alternate universe. After encountering other Joestar Groups in different points in timeline, even another timeline, as well as encountering the DIO that was responsible for these strange interactions, as well as an encounter with Funny Valentine, Polnareff had soon encountered and brought back Avdol and Iggy back to their normal states. Polnareff was glad to have them back, but his relationship with Iggy was still awkward. In the final battle against the alternate DIO, Polnareff the rest of the allies were split from Jotaro and Jolyne by the Alternate DIO as part of his ambush to leave Jotaro powerless and had their souls being stolen through targeting Mister President itself. After Jotaro defeats the alternate DIO, the timeline restored, but a new timeline is created, where all of their allies manage to survive until their final battle, with Polnareff taking care of an unconscious Avdol, Kakyoin and Iggy instead of leaving to France, waiting for Jotaro and Joseph's return as they wish to greet them once they were back at full health. Unlike the previous game, Polnareff's main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Rohan Kishibe in the ''Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Giorno and Mista. Trivia * Polnareff became the biggest inspiration towards the character design of King of Fighters' Benimaru Nikaido. SNK developers continue referring to Benimaru as Polnareff even today.http://kofaniv.snkplaymore.co.jp/english/character/index.php?num=benimaru * In Part 3 Polnareff is victim of a recurring gag involving bathrooms: Every time he goes to one he gets into trouble if varying threat levels, be it an attack from the enemy or some inconvenience from the bathroom itself. This is noted by Avdol after he has trouble in finding Mariah in a bathroom, as he comments that Polnareff is the expert with incidents regarding them. * There are strong parallels between Polnareff and from the movie and novel : both are at first foes and then allies, both are master swordsmen and both sworn to vengeance against a man with a deformed hand. For Inigo, it was the count with six fingers. Finally when both meet their villain, they have a dramatic but concise presentation of their reason and intent for vengeance. * In GioGio's Bizarre Adventure, he shares the same Seiyuu with La Squadra di Esecuzione members Illuso & their leader Risotto Nero. * Polnareff is shown having clearly lost two fingers on his left hand after his battle with Vanilla Ice, though when he returns in Part 5, he once again has five fingers on said hand. This is cleared up in the Part 5 action figure as it shows Polnareff having two prosthetic fingers on his hand. References Site Navigation Category:Trivia